


Lean On Me

by MissMouse1421



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Comforting Bellamy, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Clarke, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: With the death wave fast approaching tensions are running high and Clarke is at her wits end. Luckily she has Bellamy to take her mind off things for awhile.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is supposed to take place sometime in the beginning of season four, or at least before the list scene in 4x03. In this universe Bellamy and Clarke have been together for a very long time. Hence, established relationship :P
> 
> This was my first time writing... ahem... straight porn, and I hope it turned out alright? I just got this idea in my head of Bellamy wanting to selflessly take care of Clarke and—yeah. This happened lol. If you're looking for some sexy times and comforting boyfriend Bellamy, then you've come to the right place.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over anything related to The 100. If I did, bellarke would have been romantic a VERY LONG TIME AGO. #I'm not bitter

He found Clarke alone in the room primary reserved for meetings. She sat at a table with her back to him, and judging by the way her shoulders were slumped inward and she kept letting out frustrated little sighs into the empty room, Bellamy assumed she was still fuming about the meeting a couple hours prior.

Raven had been on her case more and more lately about finishing the list and he could see from over her shoulder that she was trying, and failing, yet again to get past 24 names. The pen in her hand ended up on the other side of the room before Bellamy made his presence known. He placed his hand on one of her shoulders and squeezed, hoping he hadn't startled her.

Clarke didn't react in a negative way, the gentle touch of his hand was familiar enough to her now that she'd recognize it immediately, and she actually let her muscles go slack for a moment. It happened in a split second, blink and you'd miss it, but Bellamy saw her walls come crumbling down around her. Clarke knew she didn't have to wear a mask of bravery in front of Bellamy. He understood better than anyone what she was going through. He was her partner, her best friend, her lover.

He was her heart.

"You okay?"

Clarke sniffed and shook her head while Bellamy silently reached over her shoulder and gathered the list up in his hand, folding it in half and tucking it safely into his back pocket. He didn't push her to say anymore. Instead, Bellamy turned her around in the chair and tried to hide the flicker of pain he felt in his chest at seeing her defeated expression.

"We'll figure it out," Bellamy promised her, reiterating when her beautiful blue eyes showcased so much fear and doubt. "We will."

"We don't have a choice." To her credit, Clarke forced a smile, most likely for Bellamy's sake and not her own. It was oddly comforting to witness, and in that moment Bellamy wanted nothing more than to distract her, comfort her, _satisfy_ her.

If anyone deserved a moment of worship and appreciation, it was Clarke fucking Griffin.

On an impulse, Bellamy suddenly bent down on his knees and settled in between her legs, using his hands to keep her knees spread apart. A smirk pulled at his mouth when Clarke's eyes trailed his movements, calculating every action and touch, acutely aware of his heat between her legs.

"Feel like taking a break?" he asked oh-so-innocently, rubbing his hands up her thighs slowly until he reached her hips. His thumbs hooked under the waist band of her jeans and Clarke exhaled shakily as he gently massaged the skin covering her pelvic bone. Cautious, yet obviously still interested, Clarke's eyes flitted across the room to the unlocked door Bellamy had the sense to close after entering. 

"Someone could walk in..." Clarke half-heartedly complained, her cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment at the thought of being caught. Bellamy loved this rare shy side of Clarke. It usually only came out when Bellamy tried to be bold and take charge. He knew Clarke was far from being a prude, and more often than not it was Bellamy who was pleasantly surprised by her unabashed aggression in bed.

It was interesting to find out her triggers, and apparently exhibitionism was one of them. Bellamy had no interest in it himself, especially if they were to be caught by one of their friends, or God forbid Clarke's own mother. Besides, the whole point of this was to get Clarke to relax, not rile her up with more anxieties.

"Everyone will be heading to the dining hall. We won't get interrupted," Bellamy calmly explained before affectionately kissing her knee cap. He gazed up at her through his eyelashes, feeling his heart flutter as Clarke's expression softened and her delicate hand cupped his cheek.

Stroking his cheek bone with her thumb, Clarke asked, low and intimate, "How do you always know when I need you?" Bellamy's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, enjoying the warmth soaking into his skin, before opening them again and making direct eye contact.

"Let me take care of you," he said, passion burning behind his chocolate brown eyes. Clarke felt her pulse begin to race through her veins as she nodded once, following Bellamy's urging to lean back in the chair, shifting her hips forward. Bellamy popped open the button on her jeans and carefully slid her pants down her thighs and legs until they pooled around her ankles.

Bellamy glanced up at her for reassurance that she was still on board. The heated gaze that fell upon him was all the encouragement Bellamy needed to slide her plain white panties down alongside her pants.

Bellamy drank in the sight of her; smooth, pink flesh glistening slightly under the artificial light of the conference room. His mouth watered at the sight, and without giving Clarke any warning he leaned in and swiped his tongue along her folds. Clarke gasped and Bellamy felt the muscles in her thighs jump as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

Smiling softly at her reaction, Bellamy planted his face between her thighs and lazily dragged his tongue up and down her centre, dipping his tongue inside her slit ever so often just to get her taste on his tongue.

Clarke let out soft little moans while her fingers gripped into the wood of the arm rest, fighting the urge to close her eyes and let her head lol back in bliss. His tongue circled her clit, rolling that little bundle of nerves from side to side before sucking it in between his lips and poking at it with his tongue.

" _Bellamy_ ," Clarke let out a strangled moan, now struggling to keep her body still. Bellamy hummed in sympathy, sending gentle vibrations to her most sensitive area. He hooked one of her knees over his shoulder for better access and added two of his fingers to the mix, sliding them into her silky smooth hole, wet and greedy for more of him.

Clarke twitched forward while her left hand shot out to grab Bellamy's hair, her grip tightening in his curls as Bellamy drove her closer and closer to the edge. He continued pumping his fingers inside of her, curling and twisting them until Clarke's mouth was hanging open and she wasn't even _trying_ to be quiet anymore. Bellamy might have reminded her to keep her voice down if he wasn't so sure Clarke was about to reach her limit. 

Bellamy focused on his tongue work against her clit, alternating between long flat swipes and quick little flicks. Clarke's rushed voice calling out to him, rising in octaves, was absolute music to his ears.

"Bell—Bellamy. You're going to make me come!"

Pulling back slightly, he pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh making the younger woman shiver. "That's the idea, baby. Let it go. I've got you." Before Clarke could form another coherent sentence, Bellamy was back between her legs, and it only took several more seconds of his talented tongue and long, rough fingers to send her hurtling over the edge of pleasure.

Clarke's body went taught and her inner walls clamped down around his fingers as he gently pumped her through her orgasm. When she became too sensitive and her hips started twitching away from him on their own, Bellamy leaned back and admired his handy work. She was drenched now and just barely open, her muscles still trying to lock down on something to fill the empty space his fingers had left. It was practically an invitation.

Under any other circumstances Bellamy would be losing himself in the fantasy of bending her over the desk and sliding into her divine heat right about now, but he kept reminding himself that this wasn't about him, and by some miracle he was able to control his urges through sheer will-power alone.

Clarke took a minute to calm her breathing and come back down from the high while Bellamy slowly redressed her, sliding her panties back up her smooth legs and curvy hips until they were back where they were supposed to be. Clarke jumped and let out a surprised little noise in the back of her throat when Bellamy placed two of his fingers against her still sensitive core and lightly started to rub the fabric against her until a noticeable wet spot had formed in the middle.

Clarke squirmed from the action and Bellamy reveled at the knowledge that she'd be able to feel her own arousal soaking into her clothing until she changed. She'd spend the rest of the night remembering who was responsible for her pleasure, thinking about _him_ , and that started a different kind of fire in his belly, one fuelled by his more possessive side and a sense of pride he knew could get him into trouble if he let it go to his head for too long.

Bellamy planted one foot on the ground while leaning on his other knee and pushed himself forward, his height allowing him to get close enough to kiss and mouth at Clarke's jaw as he whispered against her flushed skin. "Better?" he asked softly not wanting her to think he was teasing.

Clarke swallowed as Bellamy's lips dropped to her throat, lightly sucking on her pulse point, careful not to leave a mark. He learned from past experiences that Clarke wouldn't appreciate that particular claim left on her body anywhere that was visible to prying eyes.

Her thighs and stomach, however, that was a completely different story. And also for another time.

"You have the magic touch," Clarke chuckled, still sounding a little breathless. Bellamy hid his smile against her collar bone. "Seriously, Bellamy. How did you know I was about to lose it? You always do this. You always know when I'm in trouble." Bellamy shrugged half-heartedly before relaxing into her arms that curled around his shoulders.

"Sixth sense?"

Clarke pulled them both back so she could meet his eyes. "I told you I'm being serious," she quietly chastised, her own curl of the lips betraying her.

"So am I. At least a little. I know how hard this is for you. I was worried about you, you know? I always am. I can tell when the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"And so you came to my rescue?"

Bellamy grinned softly at her. "I'm nothing if not consistent."

She leaned down to kiss him then, slow and thorough, taking her time and enjoying the peacefulness of the moment before her thoughts were inevitably consumed once again by a never ending mantra of _how do we all survive?_

Bellamy was the first to pull back and he tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear as he asked, "Have dinner with me?" Clarke was eager to accept the invitation and quickly nodded before Bellamy helped her put her pants back on and grabbed her hands to pull her up on her feet.

Clarke fiddled with her clothes in an attempt to cover up her dishevelled appearance. Bellamy tried to help by running his fingers through her hair and pushing it behind her shoulders, and it really shouldn't have meant much, not to Bellamy anyway, but Clarke's answering look of wonder and gratitude and _love_ was so overwhelming that Bellamy literally had to shake himself out of the trance her eyes had captured him in.

"Thank you," she said, and Bellamy knew she meant for so much more than just fixing her hair, or even for his service tonight. He reached down and laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand tight.

"Any time, princess. Any time."

**Author's Note:**

> It felt kinda weird writing this at first but I'm reaaaally happy with how it turned out. Thank you for reading everyone. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
